crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Orient Express
|hint = Hold run for top speed. Control suffers, though. |relictimes = PAL: : 0:41:00 : 0:27:80 : 0:18:08 NTSC: : 0:41:00 : 0:27:80 : 0:18:10 Remaster: : 0:41:00 : 0:27:80 : 0:18:10 |developertime = Original: 0:16:96 (Justin Monast) Remaster: 0:12.06 |prev = Under Pressure |next = Bone Yard }}Orient Express (ばんりの ちょうとっきゅう lit. Ten Thousand Mile Superexpress in Japanese) is the third level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game. This is the first level in the series where Coco is playable and sees her riding along the Great Wall of China, which is still under construction at this point in time, with her new tiger friend Pura. This level is named after the Orient Express, a famous historical long-distance passenger train which used to pass through China when it was in service. Overview This level is almost identical to the warthog levels from Crash Bandicoot and the Polar levels from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, except Pura can charge indefinitely. Obstacles along the path include fearsome Chinese-style dragons, rolling barrels (which can be charged through), barrel-filled wagons, and lab assistants in disguise as brick-laying Chinamen. Complicating the quest for the clear gem are several vertically split paths, where Coco can either simply stay on the ground, or launch herself up to a higher level very briefly using ramps with lab assistants hiding under them. Types of crates *? Crate *Aku Aku Crate (time trial only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) Hazard Count Stage Parameters Walkthroughs Orient Express - Clear gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 3)|Gem Orient Express - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 30)|Relic Gallery Orient Express Thumbnail.png oe1.png oe2.png oe3.png Coco Bandicoot Gets Stunned.png oe4.png oe5.png oe6.png Coco Sees Pura Stunned.png oe7.png oe8.png oe9.png 3i03.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Orient Express Screenshot 1.jpg Orient Express Screenshot 2.jpg orientexpress.jpg 3. Orient Express.jpg|Platinum Relic requirement for the level. Orient Express Remastered.jpg|Remastered level Coco and Pura. Orient Express Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.jpg Orient Express.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Orient Express.png|Promotional artwork. 03_SaveSlotImages_OrientExpress.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *Coco can bump into the various hanging baskets around this level to receive wumpa fruit. It is unknown why this is the case as ancient Chinese crates and baskets always contained rice and never fruit. You can also gain wumpa fruit this way in Time Trial mode, even though you shouldn't be able to collect wumpa fruit while running a trial. *Given the distinct look of the watchtowers, the level, along with Midnight Run, are located on the south end of the Great Wall, somewhere in the Jinshangling section. *This one, along with Midnight Run, are the only levels in the game where it's impossible to reach the maximum limit of 9:59:96 in time trial mode. This is due to the inability of Pura to stop at one place. The highest time a player can achieve, providing that neither one of the time crates throughout the respective level is broken is 1:24:00. *Originally, the barrel carts in this level used to have only a single row of 3 barrels. That was changed in the final version, with the addition of another row of 3 barrels. The same concept applies for Midnight Run. *The text on the red banners (萬里長城, Wanli Changcheng) translates to "Ten-Thousand Mile Long Wall", the Chinese term for the Great Wall of China. *If you manage to collect three Aku Aku masks while in this level, you will not be granted invincibility. es:Orient Express fr:Orient Express zh:Orient Express Category:Levels Category:Riding levels Category:Coco Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Oriental Levels